What's in a family?
by Bathory Peverell
Summary: The Pars Royal family was more tragic than bloody. All because of love and power. They were a prove of that.


Based on the theory Arslan is actually Tahamine's child.

Disclaimer: This is an endgame purely of my own doing. The only reason why Arslan is scratched from the theory that he's Osroes and Tahamine's child is because of the one year difference of the former king's death and his birth. But what if it's jointly because of events that transpired and probably stress, Arslan might've been born prematurely. And let's face it dones Tahamine look her age.

* * *

Tahamine

Sometime when Andragoras finally died and Tahamine was finally free that Arslan would treat her as she treated him in his younger days; the unknown factor, probably a bastard from a prostitute (or so she thought) and the child with the misfortune of being Tahamines' target of passive aggressiveness.

She had known the boy was blameless. She isn't made of ice contrary to what people say.

But her child is missing. Still is, thanks to that bastard king who stole him away. Arslan was the nearest and most accessible subject of her ire. The very same person who had promised to use all resources available to help her find her child. Despite the neglect, Tahamine did watch over Arslan's growth from a distance. She had known how honorable the boy is. Arslan was never one to abandon someone in need, especially if that's someone his father (even if it was lies in the end) had wronged.

But recently the favor was being repaid.

Loathing isn't exactly what is reflected in Arslan's blank eyes. No, it was the sharp needles of reproach poisoned with disappointment and dissatisfaction hidden away in a carefully maintained composure of a king. Tahamine was often times the one who is disappointed due to her beauty and intelligence, now in a practically new round of experience, she feels to be in their shoes, the one in the wrong.

"Prince Arslan, have I done something grievous?" She said once she manage to ambush him alone by the Parsian gardens.

Arslan was now as tall as her and look down at her. "Sometimes I think Hilmes wouldn't have gone to the path he paved now if he still had family left. What do you think?"

Was that a concealed accusation thrown in her way? Tahamine was familiar with polite backstabbing and word play of the royal court but to hear normally courteous and open Arslan do it is another matter.

She denied it immediately. " I have never loved Osroes or Andragoras, nor do I have a hand in the assassination of the former. Beauty or wit can stand little chance against their spat moreso to Andragoras thirst for power. I was only his much coveted second priority. I have stood by the sidelines until he took my child.

That of which who's?

Tahamine faltered.

Arslan smiled sadly to the vast skies of Pars. "Hilmes on his good moments reminisces on the good days when his father was alive. Tell me, Tahamine, you did not fall for a man who kidnaps his son to runaway from advisors and his son's tutors to teach him poetry when he himself is no expert?"

She was caught. There's no denying the fact. Only Arslan's sad eyes were watching her as tears flow out. Arslan's emphatic soft voice full of wistfulness, as if wanting to be there just the same as she did, just as Hilmes experience it. That was one thing Hilmes had over Arslan. An adoring father...

...and husband...

"He was dying." Tahamine whispered quietly. "Why must the people who deserve to live die first? He did not even die from his illness as he should' have. That bastard Andragoras killed him knowing he was going to die anyway - and Osroes knew it, it was the last time - I-I didn't expect to fall pregnant-."

"It's okay." Arslan halted her. He didn't look at her in the eye. "Hilmes might feel better if he knew, but it's your secret to tell. It's just that it might be better for both of you to talk to each other.

Arslan swallowed. "If this child is alive - you are his mother just as Hilmes is his brother . At least give him a family to come to, not that you are not enough. But a brother...especially Hilmes who deeply cares about his family is precious.

Tahamine didn't wanted to reconcile with Hilmes. She didn't want to look at him at all. Hilmes was one of her failures. Child of hers he is not, but she remembers that naive young man goofing around, trying vehemently to annoy the words out of Tahamine and succeeding. She couldn't reconcile that child with the insane lunatic who even made a deal with the devil to destroy Pars, not then and not now that he is broken.

But if her child is out there. If there's a chance that Hilmes will recover even a bit of his old self. If they would have a chance to reunited again. Just maybe...

"So you've finally told her, your majesty."

Arslan shook his head and leaned against the thick wooden doors separating him from his mother. His true mother.

A person went out of the shadows to greet him. The unfortunate person who uncovered what would history classify as the most tragic royal family scandal ever.

"What a mess." Gieve remarked. "No offense, your highness, your family is a mess. The most irony of ironies forged by your uncle's wretchedness, your mother's ignorance, your brother's thirst for vengeance and his majesty's misery."

"Your in fact younger than what Andragoras proclaimed you to be, if only so much as a hint. I'm sure she would work it out. Tahamine didn't survive up until now if the measures of her wit were duller than we were led to believe." He added.

When Arslan still didn't reply. He spoke more quietly. "If not your true lineage..? What exactly did you converse about to bring you both into this state of distress?"

"...did she say you were unwanted?"

"No, it was the opposite exactly." Arslan sniffed. "She value me so much, I can plainly see her love and sacrifice. She steadfastly believes I am alive, trusting Andragoras loose word. The problem is me - I think of her and Hilmes. What might had happened if they knew of me earlier. Could I have had the chance for true family?"

"You never know that my king. Who is to say that chance is scratch off the table anyway? It's still standing and waiting for you, both of them are waiting patiently actually." Gieve reminded. "If it's not dead then it is not the end."

Arslan rubbed the tears with his gloved hand. "You're right. Just give me ...few more days. The truth is still a fresh wound with all of those ifs."

Gieve puffed out from the praise. It was funny how he glittered and preened automatically.

"Errr before I forgot, we have a problem your highness."

Arslan raised a brow urging him to continue.

"When will you tell the others? I do not like how Narsus and his cohorts are muttering while glancing at me. Lady Farangis is particularly trying to discreetly kill me and Daryun isn't even trying to."

That got a laugh out of Arslan.


End file.
